I Got My Mind Set On You
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Songfic. Sandle. Greg takes Sara out on her birthay. What might this lead to. Heartfelt declarations?


**_I Got My Mind Set On You_**

Summary: Greg takes Sara out to dinner on her birthday. What event's arrise from this? One-shot. Complete. Song is not mine. George Harrison's 'I got my mind set on you'

Dedicated to my best friend, Strwberi Poki Stix for getting this blasted song stuck in my head.

* * *

Greg hummed along with the song on the radio as he drove down the Strip in search of the jewelry store that had woken him up tellign him his order had come in. 

He pulled in, grabbing his iPod before getting out of the car. "I've got my mind set on you..." he sung, picking up where the song began after sticking the ear pieces in place.

**I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you**

It was Sara's birthday and he'd found the perfect present for her. And, by some miracle, she'd also agreed to go out to dinner with him.

"Can I help you, sir?" the man behind the counter ask. Before he could answer someone came out of the back. "Ah, Greggo!"

Greg smiled, "Hey, Tony!" he replied, approaching his old friend.

"That order of your's came in, you said you wanted it A.S.A.P." the man said, leading Greg behind the counter. "I have it right here." he took out a small box and opened it.

Greg smiled, admiring the necklace. "It's perfect." he said, looking it over.

**But it's gonna take money  
A whole lotta spending money  
It's gonne take plenty of money  
To do it right child**

After paying for the exquisite piece of jewelry, he thanked his old friend and headed back out to his Tahoe to go pick Sara up.

"Wow," he said, once she stepped out of her apartment. "Sara, you look amazing." The dark, navy blue dress hugged her curves in all the right places, he noticed as he tried to think of whether he'd ever seen her in a dress before. Nope.

She smiled, "Thanks, not half bad yourself there, Greggo." she replied, taking in his black dress pants and blue button up dress shirt. Though he still had his Converse shoes on, he did look good. (When doesn't he?) She followed him down to his car, where he, in a very gentlemanly like manner, opened her door for her, closing it once she was inside, before walking over to his side.

**It's gonna take time  
A whole lot of precious time  
It's gonna take patience and time, ummm  
To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it,  
To do it right child**

They arrived at the vegetarian friendly, Italian restaurant Greg had suggested several minutes later after a car ride spent in companionable silence. "I'm glad you said you'd come here with me," he told her once they were seated, Greg still being a gentleman.

She smiled. "Like I could turn you down." she replied, gap-tooth grin spreading.

"Happy Birthday." he said, smiling back at her. He was going to wait before he gave her his present.

"Thanks." she nodded, still smiling. A server approached them, asking what drinks they wanted and if they wanted any appetizers.

Greg looked at Sara. "Whatever you want." he told her.

"I'll have a caesar salad, please." she told the man, who scribbled something down on the pad of paper in his hand.

"Same here," Greg added, both opting for the house dressing.

**I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you**

Several minutes of idle chit-chat passed before their salads and drinks arrived, both pausing the conversation periodically to eat. They'd become so lost in conversation that they'd finished their salads and hadn't even noticed the return of their server. "Are you ready to order?" the man asked, pen and pad of paper in hand again. Greg nodded, looking at Sara who repeated the gesture.

"Ill have the linguine with shrimp, please." Sara said, handing over her menu. The server, now identified as Bryan, by the name-tag pinned to his shirt, nodded before turning to Greg again.

Greg handed over his menu before replying. "The chicken and tortellini, please." he said, Bryan nodded, scribbled that down, excused himself and walked away, leaving Greg and Sara to their conversation.

**And this time I know it's for real  
The feelings that I feel  
I know if I put my mind to it  
I know that I really can do it**

"So, do you have any plans for your birthday?" he asked, knowing that technically tomorrow was her birthday, she was off, but he wasn't thus leading to the current situation.

Sara nodded. "This would be my plans for my birthday." she told him, smiling.

He looked up at, setting his drink down. "You're not doing anything else?" he asked, surprised.

She shook her head. "Other than the 'surprise' party Nick and warrick are orchestrating, no."

"How'd you know about that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Heard him and Warrick talking about it. They aren't good at keeping things secret."

He laughed, "They'll be thrilled that their efforts to hide it were squashed."

She smiled, reaching for his hand across the table. "Tell them and you'll be dead." she said, grinning. "I'm not squashing their hopes, I've known every year since they started doing it."

Greg threw back his head, biting his lip in an attempt not to laugh. "You could've fooled me, well, actually you did fool me so... yeah," he rambled.

**I got my mind set on you  
Set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
Set on you**

The food showed up after a few more minutes of conversation. "This is good." Sara stated, taking another bite of the shrimp in the creamy sauce.

"Oh?" Greg asked, digging into his own meal.

She nodded. "Try it." she handed him her fork, with a piece of shrimp impaled on it.

He took it, "Mmm." he said, "That is good. I'd offer you some of mine, but the vegetarian thing kinda rules it out." he apologized sheepishly.

"That's okay, Greggo. Blame Grissom for the vegetarian thing." she smiled.

He laughed, ' I'd like to blame Grissom for a lot of things...' he mused to himself, taking that particular frustration out on the piece of grilled chicken he'd just impaled with his fork.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Are we mad at that piece of chicken for a reason or have you just that deep in thought?" she teased.

"Oh, " he stammered. "Both." he replied. "Just thinking."

She smiled. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Grissom." he replied. "He hurt you so much and he doesn't even know it."

She sighed. "Greg, I'm long since over Grissom."

He nodded. "I know that. I heard what you said a few months ago. When Grissom was going on bout whatever. 'Some people just shouldn't be together,' is what you said. That kinda told me that you were finally seeing the light. That all he could do was hurt you, break your heart again and again." he was rambling again and he chose to shut up before he said something stupid.

**But it's gonna take money  
A whole lotta spending money  
It's gonna take plenty of money  
To do it right child**

She nodded. "You're right, though I realized that a while ago. When we had that case at the mental institution. When Adam had me hostage he well, it's more of what he didn't do. He didn't offer me any form of comfort. As soon as you saw me you hugged me, he offered to have me replaced. I realized that was all he could give." she replied, picking at the remnants of her meal.

Greg sighed, thinking this would be just as good a time as any. He reached into his pocket, withdrawing the velvet box he'd picked up earlier that evening."I got this for you." he said, simply, handing it to her.

She looked up, surprised. "You didn't have to-"

He cut her off. "I know. I wanted to."

Sara smiled, opening the box. "Greg, this must have cost... a lot..." she said, admiring the beautiful necklace.

**It's gonna take time  
A whole lot of precious time  
It's gonna take patience and time, ummm  
To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it,  
To do it right child**

"That's not important, Sara. I wanted to get it for you. I remembered you said you liked gold stars when you were little." he said, somewhat shyly, as she removed the intricately designed star from its case, Her name carved in elaborate lettering on the front of it, the 'S' more noticeable. (That idea came from the TALK C.S.I. forums...)

"I love it, Greg. It's perfect." she smiled, truly amazed.

He grinned back, helping her put it on when she turned around. "It looks great." he said, glad she liked it.

She hugged him before he returned to his side of the table. "Thanks, Greg. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime." he replied, grinning.

**I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you**

Before either could say anything else, Bryan returned, collecting their long since forgotten plates and leaving a desert menu behind.

"You are a good listener." she smiled.

He nodded. "Thanks for noticing." he replied.

"Seriously." she pressed, reaching for his hand across the table again. "Grissom still doesn't remember I'm a vegetarian. You... you always listen. After I got suspended you asked if I was okay, told me I could talk to you, and you remembered the stars, though I barely remember mentioning it."

He smiled. "Can I tell you something?" he asked, looking rather nervous.

She nodded.

"If this freaks you out, just tell me and I'll shut up, okay?" when she nodded again, looking slightly confused he continued. "Six years ago, when you first came to Vegas, it, ugh... wasn't the first time we'd met. San Francisco. I was a lab rat there, too. Left two years before you did. Transferred out the day you started. We only bumped into each other, but when you showed up in Vegas I recognized you." he knew he was rambling again, but he needed to get this out.

"Why would this freak me out? I always thought you looked familiar. I remember that day though." she smiled at the memory.

He smiled back. "Well, now, since I've gotten to know, you, became your friend, I realized something."

She tilted her head to the side. "What might that be?"

**And this time I know it's for real  
The feelings that I feel  
I know if I put my mind to it  
I know that I really can do it**

He hesitated for a moment. "That I love you." he whispered, she'd almost missed it. But she'd heard him clearly.

She sat in stunned silence for all of twenty eight, she counted, twenty eight seconds.

It was Greg who finally broke the silence, resting his head in his hands. "Okay. Maybe you're not that big on heart-felt declarations. Okay, that's totally fine. I just... um... I'm just gonna pry this size eleven boot outta my mouth and then dunk my head in a sink." he said and moved to stand up.

"Greg, wait," she grabbed his arm.

He spun around to face her, "No... no, you must be really freaked out right now. Stuck in this room with soem guy you might like... maybe just a little who just smacked you right in between the eyes with the 'L-word'." he rambled.

She tried to get his attention. "Greg, if you would just liste to me-..." he cut her off.

"Wow... The L-word. That's used a lot, isn't it? If we could just- Let's- Here we go. Let's vow never to use that word again. Let's just not- Yo know what? I'll put it to you this way. We'll erase it from the English language." he waved his arm around as if he were erasing a chalkboard, making an odd sound in the process. "It's being erased, there it goes. Bye!" he waved and continued his erasing motion. "Bye! There it goes again. Oh, and French! And Norwegian, can't forget Spanish." he stopped and turned to face her, still attempting to get his attention. "If it ever shows up again, they'll juts cut it in editing. It's no problem, we could just-" This time she cut him off, wrapping her armsa round his neck and kissing him.

"This is when you shut up."s he said, breaking the kiss a moment later.

He stared at her, his eyes having trouble focusing. "Ugh...yeah, doing that."

She looked up at him. "I don't want to forget what you said. Because, if I did, then I might not be able to say that I love you back."

With that, Greg smiled, leaned down and kissed her.

**But it's gonna take money  
A whole lotta spending money  
It's gonna take plenty of money  
To do it right child **

It's gonna take time  
A whole lot of precious time  
It's gonna take patience and time, ummm  
To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it,  
To do it right

Greg knew that no matter what it cost him, how long it took, or how hard it was going to be, he would always love her, and there was absolutely nothing that could change that. As long as you set your mind to it, Greg discovered, you can do anything. Even get the girl of your dreams.

Set on you, Set on you  
Set on you, Set on you

* * *

**  
**

**_I know... really bad ending. But it's 5:30. Give me a break. I've been up all night typing this... XD. Let me know what you think. Review!_**

**  
**


End file.
